Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small pillow or capsule which can be placed into reagent or high purity solvent in a container. In particular, this invention relates to a means to keep water content low in solvents used in biotechnology instrumentation such as DNA or protein synthesizers.
Many patents disclose devices for drying materials in a container or for removing moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,872 (Device for Drying Salt in Shakers or Other Receptacles), U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,274 (Desiccant Cartridge and Method of Making), U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,369 (Desiccant Package), U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,179 (Drying Package), U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,872 (Adsorbent Package), U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,807 (Adsorbent Body and Method for Making Same), U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,505 (water scavenger pouch having an open mesh hydrocarbon containing a water absorbent polymer phase), U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,376 (discloses contact dehydrating sheet for use in production of dried-containing food such as fish), U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,776 (Dehydrating Device), U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,330 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,206 (discloses an absorbent cartridge used with a container of pills. The cartridge is filled with an adsorbent which will adsorb moisture, odor or gases). One patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,678, discloses an apparatus to remove moisture from a natural gas stream.